¿Fue un sueño o Fue real?
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: One Shot de MaBill acerca del Raromagedón, en la que hubiese pasado si Bill ganaba. Un pueblo pos apocalíptico después de la apertura del portal dimensional. Un demonio buscando a una Estrella Fugaz, escondida de él y de su maldad.


¡Hola Fandom de GF! Aquí subo este One Shot de MaBill que hice para una apuesta con una amiga de Wattpad, solo para los que quieran leer y tener un momento ácido y dulce ;D ya que esa apuesta la temática fue libre (ósea que incluye de todo a todo) ¡Lean y Disfruten!

Rating: M

Personajes: Mabel Pines/Estrella fugaz y Bill Cipher.

 _ **Advertencia: Capítulo sin censura (18+)**_

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls aclaro que no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos de la serie pertenecen a su creador Alex Hirsch, y a la compañía Disney. Yo solo hago esta historia ficticia para el Fandom y entretenimiento para los lectores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOT MaBill**

 **¿Fue un sueño o fue real?**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo se había pintado de un color carmesí cubierto por el matorral de las extensas nubes oscuras que tapaban la cálida luz del sol, en el centro una grieta en forma de X se había creado haciendo una apertura en el mismo cielo, dejando entre ver una dimensión llena de colores vibrantes y unas sombras que se movían ferozmente adentro del portal. El sonido de risas parecidas a las hienas y los gruñido bestiales inundaban entre la conexión de su mundo con el nuestro, todo se escuchaba en el pueblo de Gravity Falls; de repente el panorama del mismo lugar se había oscurecido tras las sombras y un viento gélido llego, calando de frio a toda persona que se encontraba fuera de sus casas o refugios destruidos. Toda infraestructura fue destruida y devorada por las llamas de fuego, que habían causado la pandilla del triángulo maligno.

La cantidad masiva de monstruos que habían ingresado por el portal, invadieron nuestra dimensión llenando de rarezas, seres crueles y despiadados. Una enorme cantidad de burbujas coloridas rondaban por las calles y por el bosque; algunas de las criaturas y animales que habitaban por el bosque, tuvieron que recurrir a escapar, los que podían atravesar la barrera. Mientras que los otros perecían dentro siendo cazados, comidos, convertidos en monstruos sedientos de sangre e incluso convertidos en piedra.

Una joven castaña caminaba entre el prado desértico a lado de dos chicas una rubia y una pelirroja; las tres cargaban mochilas e iban armadas moviéndose sigilosamente entre los matorrales y la hierba seca. Tenían que tener cuidado de no ser detectadas por los ojos murciélagos o delatarían su existencia y ubicación.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al lugar? –Dijo la rubia un poco cansada y acomodándose las correas de la mochila pesada.

\- Sí vamos a este ritmo y sin tomar descanso, llegaremos antes del anochecer. – Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué sucede no dormiste lo suficiente antes de irnos del almacén o te falto más tiempo?

\- Muy poco pelos de menstruación. – Diciendo molesta, sabía muy bien la pelirroja la razón de su insomnio y su cansancio. Pero era la única forma que podrían sobre llevar las pérdidas de su grupo y sobrevivir a está apocalipsis del infierno.

\- Descuida oxigenada ya llegaremos. – Asegurándose de que el perímetro estuviera despejado. –Yo también estoy cansada y necesito urgentemente un baño, ustedes también.

La castaña estaba con la cabeza agachada siguiendo a sus dos amigas, ya las únicas que quedaban. En un pequeño descuido piso una trampa parecida a la que le ponen los Osos, solo con la diferencia de que los dientes eran más delgados y mayor cantidad. Para su suerte no alcanzo a tomar su pie, pero para su mala suerte había lanzado un grito que llamo la atención de los ojos murciélagos. La rubia le tapó la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que la pelirroja tomo la mano de ambas y las obligo a correr.

\- Cambio de ritmo, si no llegamos corriendo a nuestro destino. Seremos unas malditas estatuas. – Dijo la adolescente mientras cargaba su ballesta y tiraba flechas hacia las criaturas para evitar que las atraparan.

\- Dios, Mabel tenías que haber gritado. – Dijo la rubia corriendo todo lo que podía.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón… no vi la trampa. – Corriendo todo lo que podía.

\- ¿Trampa? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pelirroja y la rubia de forma asustada.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del prado se detuvieron un momento viendo que estaban rodeadas por las mismas trampas, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de Cepos. Las chicas miraron hacia tras y venían las criaturas voladoras. La rubia y la castaña estaban temblando violentamente, pero la pelirroja solo gruño de frustración quitándose la mochila.

\- ¡Oh no! claro que no, ¡hoy no me atraparan! – Golpeando con su mochila las trampas activándolas de una en una arriesgándose a que sus manos quedaran atrapadas en una de ellas, solo con el fin de crear un camino para escapar. – Síganme y cubran mi espalda.

\- Pero Wendy – Dijo Mabel.

\- ¡Hazlo Mabel! – Grito la chica mientras apartaba las trampas.

El camino ya casi era despejado y solo quedaban unas trampas y pronto estarían a salvo en la parte del bosque, entre los arboles donde podrían moverse y perderlos.

Pero en ese instante ese plan se vino abajo, cuando una de las trampas alcanzo el brazo de izquierdo logrando penetrar su piel las puntas de hierro, encajándose en su carne. La mujer lanzo un alarido de dolor arrodillándose por el impacto, sus amigas la auxiliaron tomándola de ambos brazos para lograr escapar del prado y adentrarse al bosque. Lo malo es que las delataba el sendero de manchas rojizas que dejaban tras la herida de la chica.

\- Es inútil… - Se apartó bruscamente de ambas chicas, mientras jadeaba difícilmente y su piel palidecía. – Nos encontraran si siguen llevándome. – Limpiándose el sudor frío. – Yo intentare ganar tiempo con este rastro, ustedes busquen un escondite.

\- ¡Wendy no! No te podemos dejar aquí. – Dijo Mabel llorando desesperadamente. – Tú no, no quiero perderte.

\- Tranquila regresare con ustedes. – Dando una sonrisa la leñadora. – Pacifica llévatela.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintiendo levemente la cabeza, también ella no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a la pelirroja. Pero viendo la situación era una decisión drástica. – Wendy… regresa.

\- Lo hare. – Acercándose a las dos para arrebatarles un pendiente de la rubia y la diadema de la castaña. – Esto los distraerá, pensaran que están conmigo.

\- Wendy eso es suicida, no quiero dejarte. – Dijo Mabel.

\- Mabel no hay tiempo. – Dijo Pacifica jalando a la chica. – No lo hagas más difícil.

\- ¡NO! – Tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Mabel! – Alzo la voz de forma dura. – Hazlo por tu familia, por favor. No hagas que el sacrificio de tú hermano sea en vano.

\- Wendy… - Sollozando y llorando fuertemente. – Wendy por favor… regresa.

\- Lo hare.

Mabel y Pacifica salieron corriendo todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a una cueva, donde solía habitar anteriormente el multiosos. Permanecieron ocultas y en silencio por unos cuantos y largos minutos, cubriéndose la boca para evitar hacer ruido y tratando de calmar su ritmo respiratorio. Uno de los ojos murciélagos paso su escáner por la cueva, pero no las detecto, por lo que siguió su camino saliendo de la cueva. Amabas chicas suspiraron de alivio, pero no salieron de la cueva hasta dentro de unas dos horas, cuando fuera seguro salir.

Una vez que había pasado el tiempo suficiente salieron viendo que ya había oscurecido, indicando que había terminado la tarde y abría paso a la noche. De repente el sonido de los truenos se hizo presente en el lugar llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes.

\- Lluvia – Dijo Pacifica. – Esperemos que sea lluvia normal y no sangre.

\- Esperemos. – Dijo Mabel con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Sacando su mano fuera de la cueva sintió las gotas caer en su palma descubriendo que era agua normal de lluvia.

\- Es lluvia normal – Dijo Mabel.

\- Aprovechemos para limpiarnos. – Dijo Pacifica viendo como llovía fuertemente. – Sera como una regadera.

.

.

Mientras que en el castillo de Fearamid elevado sobre el pueblo, se encontraba el triángulo demoniaco sentado en su trono bebiendo en su mano derecha un Martini color violeta oscuro. Cuando vio que entraban sus mascotas trayendo un sobreviviente del pueblo convertido en piedra para su trono de agonía humana. Pero abrió su ojo sorprendiéndose que fuera uno de los integrantes de la rueda del Zodiaco. En especial cuando buscaba a estos faltantes desde comenzó su Raromagedón hace 3 años.

Chasqueo los dedos para detener a la criatura y ordenar que bajara la estatua de la persona al suelo.

\- Necesito sacar información. – Dijo Bill entrecerrando su ojo.

Trono los dedos haciendo que liberando a la pelirroja de su prisión de piedra, estaba gravemente herida, pero a él no le importaba la encadeno al suelo aun en su condición.

\- Muy bien bolsa de hielo, es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí. – Dijo oscuramente el demonio bajando de su trono. – Sí que permanecieron bien ocultos estos 3 largos años. – Invocando de su mano electricidad. – Quiero que me cuentes ¿Dónde se encuentra Estrella fugaz? – Curveando su ojo. – Su prisión burbuja se siente sola sin ella, incluso yo me siento solo sin tenerla a mi lado. Así que dime ¿Dónde está? O habrá toques, toques. – Riendo maniáticamente.

\- Púdrete Bill, no te diré nada maldito enfermo demente. – Escupió.

\- Supongo que será por las malas, como fue los demás. – Mostrando las banderas deterioras donde tenía a casi a todos los del zodiaco atrapados.

.

.

La noche arribo y la lluvia había disminuido quedando como una leve llovizna, ambas chicas hicieron una fogata y se encontraban repartiéndose la comida, mientras que Mabel sacaba un jersey azul y se colocaba unas medias térmicas bajo su falda gris. Miro su piel y estaba blanca, necesitaba del sol. Pero quien estaba más pálida era la rubia, ella tenía la piel como la leche. Ambas necesitaban urgentemente de los rayos del sol.

\- A este paso terminaremos muertas de frío, cada año es difícil. – Moviendo con un palo la madera de la fogata para evitar que se extinguiera. – No sé si pueda seguir viviendo con esto.

\- Paz… - Tomando su mano. – Yo también, no puedo seguir con esto.

\- Mira quien lo dice. – Dijo molesta escupiendo sus palabras. – Tú puedes salir del pueblo sin ningún problema. La verdad no te entiendo, cuando te mandamos por provisiones podías haber regresado a tu casa y habernos olvidado. – Diciendo amargadamente. – Podían tú y… Dipper. – Derramando unas lágrimas. – Pero no lo hicieron…

Mabel abrazo a la rubia acercándola a su pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo, la adolescente solo rodeo sus brazos aferrándose a esa único pedazo de afecto que rogaba con desesperación para no caer en la completa perdición de su depresión.

\- No te abandonare, Dipper y yo decidimos quedarnos. Porque fue nuestra culpa, más mía que la de él. – Dijo tristemente Mabel, estaba cansada de llorar. Había perdido el día de hoy a una amiga y ahora solo tenía que proteger a la única persona que le quedaba, en ese apocalipsis.

\- Mabel tengo mucho miedo, ya no puedo dormir bien sin que despierte inmediatamente gritando y temblando completamente.

\- Pacifica… - Apretando su abrazo.

.

.

Una nueva bandera deteriorada apareció junto a las demás, Bill se limpiaba las manos manchas de sangre con un pañuelo mientras silbaba para flotar por el pasillo de su enorme castillo. Se adentró a su habitación tirando la diadema rosada en una de las mesas decorativas.

\- Bien con que seguimos jugando a las escondidas. – Acercándose a su tablero de ajedrez con los miembros del zodiaco, colocando la figura de Mabel para regresarla al tablero a lado de Llama, quitando la figura de Bolsa de hielo. – Estrella fugaz has regresado al juego. Veamos cuanto te dura el escondite.

.

.

Cuatro días después las dos chicas seguían moviéndose, cambiando de posición y punto de ubicación por el área. Mabel cuidaba mucho de Pacifica e incluso estaba más alerta en el camino, teniendo la precaución de no cometer el mismo error de caer en una de las trampas.

Llegando a un claro se detuvieron a descansar entre las piedras, Pacifica se levantó avisándole a su compañera de que iría a recolectar leña para cuando se acercara la noche. Mabel solo se sentó un momento para recargarse y poner su mochila a un lado, estaba agotada. Una pestañita no le haría daño descansar y reponer un poco sus energías, antes de seguir el viaje al siguiente refugio. Sin darse cuenta había caído dormida.

Pacifica iba de regreso hasta donde se encontraba Mabel hasta que sintió su cuerpo helado al sentir una presencia observándola entre las sombras. Volteo de reojo hacia su hombro para encontrarse a un sujeto alto, portando un traje amarillo con negro de forma elegante, tenía el porte de ser alguien caballeroso sino fuera por la galera oscura que portaba encima de su cabello rubio y el parche en su ojo derecho que delataba su presencia, y no traía buenas intenciones de ser amable. Él sujeto hizo una reverencia materializando en su mano su bastón negro y dando una sonrisa siniestra revelando sus colmillos.

\- Bill…Cipher – Temblando ante su presencia.

\- Muy buenas tardes Llama, veo que has cuidado bien de mi Estrella fugaz. – Riendo de forma cantarina. – Pero es momento de que me la regreses, no fue correcto que Pino, Bolsa de hielo y Signo de interrogación la sacaran de su burbuja de ensueño.

\- Ella no está aquí. – Dijo con un tono furioso.

\- ¿Enserio? Entonces por qué mientes niña riquilla, oh es cierto eres solo una vagabunda que ronda por las ruinas del pueblo, sin un hogar al cual regresar. – Golpeando su pecho con el bastón para hacerla caer al suelo. – Mm… necesito otra pieza de decoración para mi castillo, ¿no te gustaría hacerle compañía a Pino?

\- No tendrás a Mabel estúpido triangulo de un solo ojo. – Sacando su arma para dispararle dos balas, pero fueron retenidas por la telequinesis del demonio.

\- Muy mal Llama – Redirigiendo las balas para golpear el hombro y muslo de la rubia. – Nunca aprenden la lección.

-¡Aahg! – Gritando de dolor.

Mabel despertó de su sueño y como si fuera una alarma que la alertara corrió en dirección de dónde provenía el grito de su amiga. Tenía que apurarse a salvarla no quería perder a la única compañía que le quedaba. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio de lo lejos a Pacifica tendida en el suelo, pero lo que más la hizo detenerse abruptamente y esconderse en un árbol fue ver a un sujeto rubio, desconociendo de quien se trataba. Su corazón aceleraba violentamente y un temblor la invadió por completo, se había quedado congelada por un momento. Hasta que los gritos de su amiga la trajeron de regreso a la realidad. En su mente se repetía la palabra "Sálvala" por lo que salió de su escondite, pero noto que ya no se encontraban más ahí.

Camino desesperada al lugar buscando a su amiga, llamándola y rebuscando con la mirada. Pero de repente escucho que alguien aplaudía, sentado en la copa de un árbol.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya no es nada más y menos que mi linda y adora Estrella fugaz. – Mostrando una sonrisa extendida.

\- No puede ser – Abriendo los ojos de forma aterrada. – No puede ser… eres Bill, Bill Cipher. – Viendo su apariencia humana.

Bajando del árbol se acercó de forma amenazadoramente cerca de la castaña, haciendo que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella. - Me extrañaste, admítelo me extrañaste.

\- Pacifica, ¿Qué hiciste con ella? Contéstame – Diciendo con una voz desesperada y con miedo.

\- Llama está haciendo compañía a todos tus amigos y familiares. – Inclinándose para mirar de cerca su rostro. – Sí que te escapaste y te escondiste muy bien de mí. – Moviendo su dedo de forma negativa mientras hacia un sonido desaprobación. – Tsk,Tsk,Tsk… Fuiste una niña muy mala Estrella fugaz. Pero se acabó el juego del gato y el ratón. – Riendo oscuramente. – Al fin te atrape. – Acercando su mano para tomarla del brazo pero fue golpeado por una ballesta que había disparado la castaña, directamente a su pecho atravesándolo.

Mabel aprovecho cuando lo vio arrodillarse y verlo sangrar profundamente, para salir corriendo con todas su fuerzas de ese lugar, sus piernas ardían al forzar sus piernas correr por el prado desértico escondiéndose entre la maleza, llegando a un campo de trigo abandonado teniendo la esperanza de perderlo.

Mientras que Bill que aún seguía arrodillado rio con locura sacándose la flecha del pecho, partiéndola en dos mientras que se cepilla su cabello dorado hacia atrás, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. Con su mano se desato la parte de su parche revelando un ojo más oscuro con el iris de color ámbar brilloso semejante a una piedra preciosa con la pupila afilada como la de un felino.

\- Todavía quieres correr, bien, me gustan los retos. – Transformándose en una bestia piramidal con múltiples brazos. – Oh~ Estrella fugaz… te atrapare y cuando te tenga en mis manos suplicaras perdón. – Hablando con voz distorsionada.

Empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad tomando el sendero que corrió la misma chica, sus pasos pesados y sus movimientos agiles le permitieron desplazarse por el prado; llegando al campo de trigo, siguiendo su aroma como un rastro y se adentró en busca de la última Pines. Mabel viendo que Bill ya casi la alcanzaba jadeo cansada, sus piernas dolían y sus músculos se debilitaban al aumentar su fuerza, uno de los brazos del demonio de sueño la tomo del tobillo del pie rodeándola y logrando tumbarla contra el suelo del cultivo. Esto hizo que ella cayera boca abajo raspándose con la tierra. La bestia se posó enfrente abalanzándose contra ella sujetándola de las extremidades sin dejarle escapatoria o la limitación de moverse. Lanzando una carcajada y jadeando la observo un momento antes de volver a su forma humana.

\- Oh eso fue muy divertido y emocionante Estrella fugaz, esperemos volver a repetirlo este juego del cazador y la presa. – Viendo que ella intentaba huir fuera del pueblo. – Planeando dejar tan pronto el lugar, pero si apenas empezamos. – Tronando sus dedos para envolverla en cadenas azules. – Pero tanto ejercicio me tiene agotado, tu también debes estar agotada. – Pasando los nudillos por las mejillas de la chica. – Necesitamos algo relajante, para seguir con nuestro juego.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! Has ganado que más quieres de mí, me has quitado todo… - Dijo desesperanzada y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, estaba furiosa. Se sentía impotente. – Me has quitado todo… mi familia, mis amigos… a Dipper. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Por qué no me dejas, tienes el pueblo…

\- Mm… no es suficiente. – Tomando su mentón para hacer que lo mirara fijamente a sus ojos. –Eres una hembra muy peculiar e interesante, que desborda una gran imaginación y una fuerza mental destructiva llena de caos. Solo que aún no lo sabes. – Dando una sonrisa. – Puedo ver un futuro grande Pines. – Esto último lo susurro cerca de su oído. – Y yo te necesito.

Tomándola entre sus brazos abrió un portal que los teletransportaría inmediatamente a Fearamid, adentrándose dentro del portal llegaron siendo recibidos por los secuaces de Bill, deteniendo su gozo y libertinaje para llegar a arrodillarse ante su presencia. Bill camino con Mabel en sus brazos utilizo su telequinesis para hacerla flotar a un lado mientras levantaba los brazos en forma de triunfo.

\- Mis queridos súbditos y leales maniáticos del infierno de las pesadillas, yo el soberano y rey Bill Cipher les anuncio que he capturado a la última Pines, y ahora está bajo mi poder. – Todos gritaban entusiasmados. – No nada más eso, tenemos a una pieza del zodiaco a ¡Llama! – Revelando la bandera donde estaba atrapada. - Por fin esta dimensión y el pueblo de Gravity Falls es nuestro. Por lo que este día ¡hay que celebrar en grande, beban y bailen hasta cansarse y causen destrucción! – Esto último rio como maniático, recibiendo los gritos y alabanzas de sus súbditos. Volteo a ver a la castaña que lo miraba con horror en sus ojos avellana.

Uno de los amigos de Bill se acercó mirando a la castaña con sus ojos rojos.

\- Bill ¿Qué planeas hacer con esta escuálida humana? – Dijo Pacifier.

\- Nada de tu interés. No es comida ni muñeco para descuartizar. – Llevándose a la chica a otra dirección lejos de su pandilla. – Estaré ocupado, ni intenten molestar o juro que los enviare a una dimensión no tan agradable. Oh ¿quieres eso Pacifier?

\- No. – Diciendo con temor el demonio oscuro en forma de gárgola.

\- Lo suponía.

Bill camino por los pasillos oscuros con líneas de colores neón, mientras traía levitando a Mabel aun sujetada por las cadenas que aprisionaban su cuerpo. Cada vez que ella forcejaba iba aumentando la presión de estas, a tal punto que lanzaba un quejido de dolor.

\- Sigue moviéndote de esa manera, y juro que tendrás los huesos molidos. – Amenazo el demonio.

Mabel se rindió ante su vago intento de liberarse de aquellas cadenas, Bill disfrutaba verla sufrir y batallar contra sus ataduras. Gimió frustrada agachando la cabeza con la mirada perdida, sentía las lágrimas picar y salir para correr libremente por su rostro, una expresión de tristeza se veía reflejada en cuestión de minutos no pudo evitar reprimir un sollozo entre sus labios. Por más que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar romper a llorar, le llegaba el recuerdo de sus amigos siendo capturados y como todos se sacrificaban por salvarla a ella. Eso es lo que más le pesaba, no poder a verlos salvado.

Llegando a una puerta de roble oscuro con la manija color oro, la abrió revelando una habitación bien cuidada con colores entre guinda y negro. Amueblada de forma elegante; con un sofá escarlata aterciopelado en oro, cómodas de roble oscuro, una cama enorme con dosel con cortinas oscuras y las sábanas blancas con rojo. En seguida había una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño.

Bill siguió caminando mientras llevaba a Mabel por detrás hasta adentrarse al cuarto de baño, chasqueo los dedos y en cuestión de segundo libero a la castaña haciendo que cayera al piso.

\- Como dije necesitamos refrescarnos antes de seguir con nuestro juego Estrella fugaz. – Con un movimiento con el dedo índice cerró la puerta tras de ellos. – Así que seré amable contigo y dejare que tú te quites la ropa tu sola y te metas a esa tina.

\- Estas enfermo si hare eso. – Mirándolo con rabia y furia, mientras retrocedía.

\- Vamos no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza. – Dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba la ropa. – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo sola.

\- ¡No! ¡aléjate! – Bramo molesta.

\- Bueno veo que todo será a la mala. – Mostrando una sonrisa.

Mabel se sonrojo al ver que estaba desnudo de la parte superior y que aun traía sus pantalones puestos, era una imagen muy atractiva de aquel demonio de sueño que consideraba su enemigo. Bill en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura siendo recibido por una bofetada que le propino la castaña en su mejilla, haciendo que su labio fuera cortado por su colmillo. Él en cambio rio lamiendo su propia sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio.

\- Todo lo quieres a la mala Estrella. – Tomo sus manos clavándolas encima de la puerta y acercándose a ella, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. – Bueno juguemos a un juego rudo y previo.

\- ¿Q-qué… haces? – Diciendo con voz temblorosa. Ladeo su rostro evitando su mirada ámbar que brillaba en sus ojos. Sintió la mano del rubio tomar a la fuerza su mentón y obligarla a verlo a su rostro.

\- Mírame - Con otro movimiento de su mano que retenía los brazos de la castaña, empezó a descenderla lentamente dando un recorrido por el antebrazo hasta su hombro, pero retuvo un golpe que iba recibir por parte de ella. Con su dedo índice lo movió en forma desaprobatoria. – Muy mal Estrella, sabía qué harías eso. – Con un gesto con su mano volvió elevar sus brazos reteniéndola, como una fuerza a través de su manipulación de sombras. – Puedo saber todos tus movimientos, yo lo veo todo.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito la chica.

\- Imposible chico. – Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pasando un dedo como una especie de cuchilla, cortando la tela de su jersey azul entre medio de su pecho, revelando una blusa de tirantes color verde agua que cubría su pecho y su brasear. – Vaya que enorme sorpresa tenemos aquí. – Mostrando una sonrisa. – La pubertad ha hecho un buen trabajo niña. – Con su mano toco el dobladillo de la blusa rompiéndola a su paso mostrando el sujetador color rosa pastel con moños. – Siento que esto es un regalo para mí.

\- Por… favor no, no quiero…. Déjame. – Sollozo al sentirse muy vulnerable ante la mirada del demonio.

\- Ssh… esperado para tenerte.

Bill se acercó a su rostro rozando sus labios a los suyos, sus manos hacían el trabajo de desvestirla lentamente tocando a su paso la textura de su piel sintiéndola suave entre sus dedos. Se deshizo de su ropa dejándola en bragas y su brasear admirando a la chica, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

\- ¿Has tenido mucho daño Estrella? - Observando sus rodillas raspadas y los leves cortes en sus brazos y piernas. – No importa, sigues siendo atractiva a la vista.

\- Maldito nacho pervertido.

El tipo triangular solo ignoro lo que dijo y empezó a tararear contento pasando sus manos por sus caderas para después bajarlas por debajo de su trasero hasta llegar a sus muslos y levantarla como si nada, pegando su pelvis contra su entrepierna. La castaña lanzo un gemido repentino al sentir algo duro tocar su entrada contra su sexo. El rubio lanzo una risita y una mirada entrecerrada, volvió a rozar contra ella escuchando un gemido ahogado observando como su rostro enrojecía. Haciéndole entender que aquello que había rozado contra su entrada, era su miembro.

\- Veamos ¿Cuánto puedes durar reprimiendo esos sonidos?

La cargo llevándola hacia un taburete para sentarse con ella entre su regazo, obligándola a que se sentara a horcajas sobre él. Sus brazos seguían elevados por encima de su cabeza, aun siendo retenida por los brazos sombra. Bill hizo otro movimiento con su dedo para que ella los bajara y quedara abrazando el cuello del rubio, creando un contacto más cercano.

\- Sera mejor que no pongas resistencia.

\- No… - Pero fue cortada al sentir la presencia de los labios de Bill sobre los suyos, juntándolos había iniciado con movimientos rápidos y de forma desesperada, atacándolos como si de un dulce se tratara. Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que exclamara un pequeño alarido de dolor, aprovechando para adentrar su lengua e invadir la boca de la castaña saboreando cada rincón y jugando con su lengua. Mabel iba separarse pero una mano se posó en su nuca reteniendo su escape; ella gimió entre el beso ante la necesidad de aire, pero el rubio se lo impedía. Rogo para dejarla tomar una breve respiración a lo que Bill se lo concedió separándose de ella, rompiendo el beso con sus bocas conectadas con un hilillo de saliva. El demonio se relamió los labios, no quería parar pero se conformó besando la quijada y el mentón de la castaña, dando pequeños besos y lamidas entre mordiscos suaves sin llegar a perforar su piel. – B-Bill… no, para – Insistió la castaña pero entre los besos soltaba pequeños quejidos y gemidos cortos.

\- Guarda silencio… Estrella fugaz. – Su mano se dirigió a tocar su pecho sobre la tela del brasear, sintiendo el pezón erecto debajo de este. Sonrió entre los besos y pasó nuevamente sus dedos por esa zona haciendo círculos alrededor, dirigió a desabrochar el gancho de su sujetador haciendo que se abriera y cayera mostrando su pecho expuesto. – Querías ocultarme esto. – Se acercó de forma amenazante a su pecho besando desde su nacimiento para recorrer con su lengua hasta la aureola y el pezón.

Mabel exclamo de sorpresa queriendo apartarlo. - ¿Qué haces suéltame? – Movía sus manos tratando de levantarlas, pero seguía retenida por el hechizo que le había puesto.

\- Te gustara, lo sé bien y rogaras por más. – Tomo entre su boca el pezón alzado chupándolo y lamiéndolo dando entre mordiscos dejando a su paso marcas rojizas y oscuras, mientras con su mano le brindaba atención al otro seno dándole un masaje y estrujándolo sintiendo las sensación de lo blando y suave entre sus palmas, y con sus dedos tirando de los botones rosados. Escuchando cerca de sus oídos como la chica gemía entre cortadamente, inhalando bruscamente entre las caricias del demonio. Pregunto Bill con voz ronca. - ¿Estas disfrutando ahí arriba? – Dando una pequeña lamida en su pecho. Para recibir otro suspiro fuerte de la chica. – Me lo suponía.

Bill con su mano aun en la cintura de la castaña acaricio su espalda baja, brindándole caricias circulares con las yemas de sus dedos, que la hacían emitir suaves suspiros. Su cuerpo temblaba con su toque, su mano fue bajando por las curvas femeninas llegando a su trasero firme acariciándolo encima de la tela. Esto hizo que ella lanzara un gemido de sorpresa ante su repentino toque.

\- Estás perdiendo Estrella fugaz. – Dijo riendo, volvió a su rostro admirando esas mejillas coloreadas de un rojo vivo y sus labios que habían sido mordidos más de una vez, adquiriendo ese rubor rojizo que lo invitaban tentadoramente a devorarlos. – Eres condenadamente sexy.

\- Bill… - Pronuncio su nombre en un gemido, cuando sintió algo duro rozar contra la entrada de su sexo, movió sus caderas un poco sintiendo el bulto. Bajo su mirada un poco al ver que se trataba del mismo miembro del demonio cubierto por los pantalones.

\- ¿Qué miras? – Besando su mejilla y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, dirigió sus labios a la colcha de su oreja para morderla recibiendo un dulce sonido de la boca de la castaña. – Ya veo pequeña humana curiosa. – Tomo las caderas de la chica para bajarlas provocando que sus sexos chocaran entre sí, rozándolos. – Veamos qué tan buena eres para seguir órdenes. Quiero que te muevas lentamente sobre mí o empezare a quemar una bandera por cada negativa tuya.

\- No, lo hagas. – Diciendo de forma asustada.

\- Entonces haz lo que digo. – Hablando de forma burlona. – Cumple mis deseos Estrella.

\- No puedo hacerlo…

\- Es una lástima – Con su mano apareció 11 cartas con el dibujo de las banderas y las personas que estaban encerradas. – Veamos a quien eliminamos primero… ya se a este sujeto. – Tomando la carta del corazón.

\- ¡No, por favor, no lo hagas hare lo que me pidas! – Rogo por desesperada por que no le hiciera daño.

\- Demasiado tarde. – Invocando una llama azulada para quemar por completo la carta. – Lo que suceda en esa carta, el mismo destino tendrá la bandera colgada en el trono.

\- Robbie… ¿porque lo hiciste? – Dijo furiosa.

\- Si sigues comportándote de esta manera, eliminare otra. – Sonriendo de manera cruel.

Mabel tuvo que calmarse un poco, aunque era inútil estando atrapada en el agarre de Bill y sus manos aun retenidas por el hechizo. Quería que todo esto terminara pronto, que esto fuera un simple sueño. Pero no lo era.

\- Volvamos a lo que estábamos. – Acariciando su mejilla para que lo mirara y mantuviera el contacto de sus ojos con los suyos. – Quiero que empieces a moverte lentamente.

\- Yo… - Sintiendo como el brazo de Bill mantenía su agarre con firmeza en sus cintura.

\- Estoy esperando.

Mabel se acomodó en regazo dejando caer su peso, movió sus caderas sobre el bulto de sus pantalones logrando rozarlo, se sentía extraño el hacerlo más cuando sentía resbalar en sus movimientos topes. Pero una extraña sensación creció por debajo de su vientre sintiéndose caliente y húmeda deteniéndose un momento en sus acciones pensando con vergüenza que había orinado accidentalmente. En cambio el rubio no pudo reprimir una carcajada al escuchar tales pensamientos de la castaña.

\- Definitivamente eres una virgen completamente.

\- Yo nunca he hecho esto. – Proteste avergonzada al escuchar más de su molesta risa.

\- Pues que mal porque no seré muy suave, si no sigues moviéndote. – Dando un empuje para que continuara. – Y si vuelves a parar quemare otra bandera.

La castaña solo asintió antes de continuar volvió a impulsarse hacia abajo frotando contra su excitación dura, rozándola con sus movimientos lentos causándole una sensación de placer al empezar a emitir gemidos cortos y suaves en sus labios. Escucho como el demonio de sueño gemía roncamente acercándose a su cuello para depositar sonoros besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a su hombro, donde dejaba chupetones de color rojizo oscuro como marcas de tatuajes en su piel.

\- Más… muévete más Estrella fugaz. – Acariciando su cabello largo para después tomarlo y apretarlo entre sus dedos.

La chica hizo caso a su petición moviéndose más rápido en sus movimientos, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ellos, sus rostros sonrojados y sus alientos entre mezclados a través de los suspiros y gemidos de placer que se daban el uno al otro.

\- Mmnh… aah.. aah, Bill – Gimiendo por su nombre inconscientemente, recargo su rostro en su pecho para conseguir apoyo, su braga humedecida resbalaba contra el miembro envuelto en sus pantalones, rozando su clítoris y sintiendo mayo placer. Cuando ya no pudo coordinar mejor sus balanceos al sentirse llegar, gimió de forma frustrada, pero de repente sintió como el mismo rubio tomaba sus caderas y la guiaban a mantener la fricción y los empujes en su propio núcleo.

\- No pares… - Pronuncio el demonio gruñendo y jadeando de forma ronca.

La castaña gimió alto al sentir que llegaba a un punto palpitante en su sexo, sintiendo derretirse y jadear rendida. Sentía un líquido salir de su entrada y mojar entre los dos. El rubio en cambio apretó su agarre cuando sintió su miembro palpitar y doler entre sus pantalones. Se acercó a besar los labios de la castaña de forma apasionada sin darle tiempo a recuperarse. Chasqueo los dedos para liberarla de su atadura en sus muñecas para que pudiera moverlas. Con su mano le retiro la última prenda de sus bragas lanzándolas en alguna parte de la habitación, la levanto de su regazo a la vez que rompía su beso para lanzarle una mirada seductora.

\- Quítame los pantalones. - Mostrando una sonrisa.

Mabel solo obedeció no quería que eliminara a sus amigos y familia, pero a la vez estaba nerviosa ya que nunca había hecho esto con un chico, más cuando estaban en medio del apocalipsis. Aunque la única vez que cedería a una relación sexual sería cuando salió del campo que contenía a Gravity Falls fuera del mundo exterior, esa vez que había ido por provisiones y que conoció a un chico muy atractivo, sus hormonas le jugaron una broma esa vez, por poco se acostaba con él. Pero nunca sucedió ya que salió huyendo del lugar. Volviendo de sus pensamientos termino de quitarle los pantalones ocultando un rubor furioso al verlo expuesto y desnudo. – Listo. – Ladee mi rostro evitando verlo, pero me di cuenta de algo extraño en su rostro. Ya no sonreía y su mirada estaba fría y atemorizante. - ¿Bill?

Bill la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la bañera y meterse con ella, haciendo que ella quedara dándole la espalda contra su pecho. Sintió como con su mano empezó a tallar su cabeza dándole masajes que la hacían sentirse bien, entre limpiar su cuerpo y las heridas en sus brazos y piernas haciéndola gimotear de dolor.

\- Me duele, para…

\- No hables. – Reprimió con voz dura y seca.

Cuando termino de lavarla hundió su rostro en su espalda. La chica se quedó quieta por un momento sin decir nada, hasta que escucho un murmullo provenir del rubio.

\- Alguien más te toco. – Abrazando su cuerpo. – Alguien más tuvo la oportunidad de verte en esa condición.

\- Bill…

\- Tú me perteneces, tengo a la Estrella fugaz. – diciendo de forma recelosa. – Eres mía.

En un rápido movimiento salieron del agua llevándola hacia la recamara, donde la deposito bruscamente contra la cama.

\- ¡Para! – Protesto la chica.

\- No – Tomo sus manos entrelazándolas y sujetándolas a cada costado de su cabeza. Se posiciono encima de ella y presiono sus labios contra los suyos en un beso persistente y brusco, se separó un poco observando la mirada aturdida y confusa de la castaña. – Me perteneces, eres mía y de nadie más. – Pasando un dedo entre los labios entreabiertos de la adolescente. – Te lo demostrare aunque no quieras. – Dando una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada lujuriosa en sus ámbares.

Bill se arrastró por su cuerpo dejando un sendero de besos que bajaban de su mentón hacia su cuello, amando esa zona que siempre lo tentaba a morder y dejar más marcas en su piel. Escuchaba a la chica respirar fuertemente ante su toque, siguió su camino por su pecho hasta su abdomen sintiéndola tensarse ante su caricia por lo sensible, entre ocasiones haciéndola sobresaltar. Descendió un poco más a hasta llegar su montículo de monte de venus, viendo entre sus labios su flor rosada que aún no era profanada completamente. Levanto la vista para sujetar sus piernas mientras pasaba su lengua azulada sobre la hendidura de su entrada, recorriendo su raja hasta topar con su perla, robando un gemido de sorpresa en la chica. Mabel por su parte quería detenerlo colocando sus manos en su a los lados de su rostro para empujarlo, pero perdía la fuerza con otra lamida que daba a su entrara. Bill sonreía contra su entrada viendo como la chica caía entre sus toques, Introdujo nuevamente de su lengua a su vagina lamiendo dulcemente sus labios y su pequeña perla que la hacía gimotear de placer. Deslizo su mano más abajo, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar por lo que haría, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella moviéndolo suavemente en su entrada. Era una sensación nueva para ella por lo que se tensó su cuerpo, sintiendo sus caricias un poco incomodas por el nuevo placer que le brindaba, queriendo más de su contacto.

\- B-Bill… - Maulló suavemente su nombre, acariciando sus cabellos dorados. – Dioss….aah, Bill… - Se quejó ante su toque, viendo como el demonio sonrió posesivamente antes de añadir otro dedo a su entrada moviendo su mano simulando una penetración. Gemía sin aliento apretando sus dedos en su cabello. Bill movió su pulgar sobre su clítoris para levantar su cabeza y ver como la chica se retorcía bajo su toque desesperante.

\- Veo que lo disfrutas. – Obteniendo como respuesta como ella movía sus caderas contra sus dedos, ya que había dejado de mover su mano, solo para burlarse de ella y que rogara por su toque. – En un momento te hare sentí bien. – Introdujo un tercer dedo aumentando la velocidad y la presión entre su entrada. Frotando aquellos puntos que la hacían gemir de alivio. Bill se quedó un momento ido admirando su rostro enrojecido y perdido por el placer de sus movimientos. Mabel ya sentía tan cerca que le dio una mirada cristalina al rubio.

\- Bi.. Bill… - Gimió cuando llego a su clímax nuevamente a través de un segundo orgasmo en ese mismo momento.

El demonio saco su mano de su entrada, jugando con los fluidos transparentes que tenía entre sus dedos. Se aseguró de que la chica mantuviera la vista sobre de él, antes de pasar su lengua sobre sus dedos saboreando su liquido de su excitación.

\- Dulce… tal como imagine. – Viendo como la chica atrapaba su aliento, tratando de regular su respiración. En cambio ver su placer de cerca y darle ese espectáculo solamente a él, le hicieron solo provocarlo más. Se abalanzo y cubrió su boca con la suya sin darle más tiempo, aprovecho entre las bocanadas de aire para introducir su lengua y jugar con la suya, aun sintiéndola indecisa en sus movimientos hasta que termino correspondiendo su beso. Ambos luchaban por dominar el dominio de sus bocas una danza erótica se formó entre los dos, llegando a romper el beso jadeando entre la falta de aire. – Maldición… Mabel. - Levanto sus piernas tomándolas y colocándolas a un lado suyo para acercarse a su entrada, cepillo un momento entre su humedad y su pene, robándole más suspiros entre sus labios. Coloco más besos calientes a lo largo de su cuello mientras frotaba contra ella. - No puedo esperar a sentirte.

\- Bill… - Observando aquellos ojos que la miraban con lujuria y deseo.

\- Mabel… - Se hundió dentro de ella moviéndose de forma brusca en su entrada, sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a su tamaño, embistiéndola con movimientos rápidos que la hacían gritar y gemir altamente por la habitación. La castaña poso sus manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo, siendo inútil ya que el ejercía mucha fuerza en su agarre.

\- ¡Bill, me duele!… ¡aah! – Derramando lágrimas por sus mejillas.

En cambio el rubio hizo omiso de sus ruegos, gemía roncamente mientras realizaba sus empujes fuertes y rápidos. Mabel tuvo que aguantar lo difícil, sintiendo como desgarraba sus paredes con cada empujo llevándose su inocencia, hasta que después de un momento sintió su vientre calentarse y sentir la extraña necesidad de su contacto. Abriendo paso al placer del momento. Se aferró tímidamente a su espalda enterrando sus uñas y envolviendo sus piernas a sus caderas para crear más contacto íntimo.

\- Más… Bill. – Rogo a avergonzada obteniendo una sonrisa de él. Acelero sus embestidas con movimientos toscos. El tomo sus caderas acariciando sus curvas y manteniendo su ritmo. La sensación de sus pechos frotarse entre sí era tan agradable y adictiva, más cuando la escuchaba lanzar sonidos dulces a su oído. Se apartó para mirar su rostro notando las lágrimas que habían manchado sus mejillas, limpio cada una besando con ternura. Beso nuevamente sus labios recibiendo de vuelta su afecto.

\- Si, Mabel – Ambos sudaban con sus cuerpos perlados, un calor los invadía. Bill sonrió maliciosamente levantando sus piernas encima de sus hombros, antes de perder el control y moler sus caderas profundamente clavándose más profundo dentro de ella, escuchando el sonido de sus sexos chocar entre sí. Los gritos de la castaña resonaban en la habitación por dentro y por fuera, haciéndoles entender a todos sus súbditos o cualquiera que pasara que Mabel Pines le pertenecía. La chica solo entrecerró su mirada perdiéndose en el delicioso movimiento que le brindaba. – Ya casi Estrella fugaz… - Sintiendo como las paredes de la chica apretaban y exprimían su pene, a tal punto que sus empujes se volvieron difíciles y placenteros.

\- _Bill… Bill… ahh yo..._ – Ella susurro a punto de venirse, sintiendo un líquido salir de ella. Mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por una ola de placer que la hizo llegar al tercer orgasmo en esa misma noche.

\- Estrella fugaz – Mordiendo su hombro hasta encajar los colmillos, mientras se corría dentro de ella liberando su semen caliente hasta llenar completamente; ambos jadeaban sin aliento. Mientras que sus miraban se encontraban. La arrastro hasta su pecho para que ella quedar encima suyo. – Eres mía.

El sueño los invadió a ambos haciendo que el rubio cubriera sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la cálida manta. Terminando acurrucados entre ellos.

Unos minutos después Mabel se despertó, estaba adolorida de su cuerpo notando las marcas en sus brazos y piernas, entre mordidas y puntos de presión. Trato de levantarse pero un brazo seguía firme en su cintura, atrayéndola más a su contacto como si buscara de su calor, revelando unos ojos dorados entre la oscura habitación.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunto el demonio volviendo a tumbarla a su lado.

\- Yo… solo

\- Nada, querías escapar lejos de aquí cuando despertara de mi descanso. – Colocándose encima de ella. – Pero no es lo único, estas confundida Estrella fugaz. No sabes lo que sucederá.

\- Tienes todo, que más quieres de mí. – Entre lágrimas. – Perdí a mi familia, a mis amigos, a todos… - Sollozando débilmente. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- A ti Estrella fugaz. – Juntando sus labios con los suyos. – Solo a ti. – Se acercó a su oído para susurrar unas palabras. – _¿Deseas que se haga realidad? Admítelo lo disfrutaste tanto como yo lo disfrute, ¿Cuántos sueños tendrás que volver a repetir? Tú también lo deseas y esperare el día a que vengas por tu propia voluntad._

.

.

.

\- **Mabel, Mabel, Mabel… ¡MABEL!**

La chica se levantó sobre saltada de su cama escuchando los golpeteos de su puerta y la voz de su hermano gemelo llamándola desde afuera de su habitación.

\- Dipper… - Dijo algo cansada. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo que sucede? Ya se te olvido que día es – Hablo Dipper desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Oye es 02 de junio, le prometimos al tío Stan y al tío Ford visitarlos. Hoy regresaremos a Gravity Falls, será mejor que estés lista.

\- Ya voy… solo deja cambiarme. – Apartando las manta y sabanas de mi cama.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

Mabel se pasó una mano masajeando su rostro se levantó de su cama sintiendo entre sus piernas húmeda y pegajosa. Bufo frustrada al ver que había mojado sus bragas nuevamente. Han pasado 3 largos años desde el Raromagedón y desde que derrotaron a Bill Cipher; aunque recientemente la castaña había tenido pesadillas relacionadas a cierto tipo triangular, todas en las él ganaba o se vengaba de una forma con ella, siendo también el protagonista de sus más locas fantasías sexuales. Sus hormonas la estaban volviendo loca por tener esa clase de sueños húmedos.

La chica sonrió ante lo último que le dijo al final de su sueño, tirando su braga al cesto de la ropa sucia se fue contenta a bañarse. Teniendo en mente de cuando llegaran al pueblo de Gravity Falls, ir a visitar la estatua de cierto triangulo endemoniado y tal vez cumplir esos deseos oscuros que ha estado reprimiendo.

.

.

.

¿Y bien que les pareció? Solo fue para una apuesta egoísta que hicimos yo y la , todo para ver quién se queda con el pu.. manga BL. Como dije era temática libre -3- y podía contener de todo a todo. Pero quien quería ver a un Bill muy necesitado de Mabel. Solo fue un Smut leve, a nadie le hace daño. Pueden ver el otro fanfic, el de mi amiga en wattpad solo le pone el título y aparecerá. (Por cierto ella fue la ganadora de la apuesta)

 **Entre Copas y Lujuria – .**


End file.
